


Kitty Cat Summon

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Kakashi meets Tenzo's summon for the first time.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Kitty Cat Summon

A tiger.

There’s an actual tiger standing in front of him, teeth bared and blood dripping from its chin. It would be a lot more terrifying, if the most innocent looking little shit wasn’t standing proudly behind it. 

“So...” Crossing his arms over his chest, he tried desperately to muster up the most unimpressed look he could even as his eyes stayed glued on the growling, angry tiger directly in front of him. “A cat?”

“A tiger,” Tenzo corrected him, laughing when his summon growled at his Senpai. “She doesn’t like being called a cat.”

“A tiger is a big cat,” Kakashi argued. “that’s like saying i don’t have dog’s just because Akino prefers to be called a hound.”

“You know she’s still ready for a fight, right?” Cringing, Kakashi narrowed his eyes when the Tiger started to crouch down low as if she was about to pounce him. “You might want to rethink how you’re approching this discussion.”

A tiger. All he had to do was call her a tiger. He could do that.

“So...” No...actually, he couldn’t. It was best to just change the subject. “When did you get a summon, Tenzo?” If it had been during their Anbu days together surely he would have met her before. They went on countless missions together back then. There was no way he would forget a huge tiger like this. 

“Shortly before you got Team seven, actually,” there’s a proud look on Tenzo’s face when he thinks back to that particular day. “I was in a tough spot on a mission and she just sort of...showed up.”

“Showed up?” 

“I was in the area,” The tiger huffed. “Why does your friend smell like wet dog?”

Ok, now that was just rude.

“Kitty Cat...”

“Don’t call him a wet dog,” Tenzo sighed. “It’s not his fault he hangs out with the hounds so often.”

Rude?

“Ahh, I see. You’ve decided to lower yourself to hanging out with a Dog summoner.”

RUDE!?

“You know what, keep your kitty cat,” he dismissed, turning his back to the pair so that Tenzo couldn’t see the annoyance in his eye. “It’s not even that cool anyways. Look at the mess it made. The hounds would have destroyed the enemy without spilling blood all over themselves.”

It was a lie of course, but damn it he was annoyed. How dare this smug cat bastard swoop in and insult him.

Everyone knows dogs are cooler. 


End file.
